<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Room for two by chaos_monkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982428">Room for two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey'>chaos_monkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Prompt Challenges [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt is grumpy. Jaskier is having none of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Prompt Challenges [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Room for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviosally468/gifts">Leviosally468</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(written for the prompt <a href="https://chaos-monkeyy.tumblr.com/post/636306015958220800/chaos-monkeyy-chaos-monkeyy">Snowed in/winter storm</a>, for Levs' Geraskier request! 'Tis but a little short one today, I hope you like it 💙)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geralt, for the love of— if you don’t stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>pacing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re going to wear a hole through the floor, and while I’m sure whoever is in the room below us would be quite pleased to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>dropped naked and wet through the ceiling and into their lap, I daresay they might not enjoy the grumpy witcher that would come with me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>it would be a rather rude interruption to my bath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt? Geralt, are you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>listening </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me? You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously </span>
  </em>
  <span>got to learn to relax every now and. Unwind a little, stop… brooding, for five minutes. It’s a good look on you, but don’t your shoulders get sore, being so bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>tense </span>
  </em>
  <span>all the time? Honestly, that can’t be good for you, I don’t care </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>your witchery stamina says.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m sure the storm will let up by tomorrow, and then we can… get on with traipsing through the godforsaken snowy wasteland out there and freezing our bollocks off every bloody night. But in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>meantime… </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a dear and come do that little hand-wavy thing you do, the water’s started cooling off a smidge. And while you’re here, you know there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>room enough for two in here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh… </span>
  </em>
  <span>ohh yes, that’s lovely, much better. Thank you, Geralt. Well, we’ll just have to get cozy, then, won’t we? Come on, off with the clothes. Bring that lovely bottom of yours over here and let’s see if we can’t help you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bit, shall we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Mmm.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>